With the development of science and technology, intelligent robots have gradually come into our life. Wherein the cleaning robot has been widely used because cleaning robots can automatically clean a house with no need of artificial participation. In addition, with the development of motion control technology of mobile robots, VSLAM (Visual Simultaneous Localization and Mapping) technology provides more accurate navigation capabilities for the mobile robots, so that the autonomous movement of mobile robots can be more effective.
At present, when the cleaning robot performs cleaning operations, the robot usually can clean the surface repeatedly while moving in a preset movement mode. However, when the cleaning robot moves to a region where debris is gathered, for example, the region under a bed or a sofa, since too much dust is gathered in the region, users may not want to clean the region or users may want to clean the region after cleaning robot finishes cleaning other regions.